User blog:MegaUndertaleFan/Glasses
New Bear: Nerd Bear friends with Science Bear Enemys with Panda bear Can Be found in Star Hall When Intaracted: hello, my name is nerd bear and ican tell you want my dazzling new glasses, well i will give it to ya if you complete all my quest, lets start of easy collecct me 10000 white pollen (white reacherch) well hurry up please there is so much things running down my brain (during quest) thank you for the reasherch +1000 honey + 11 treats +1 tickets ok i will asign youu a new quest collect 5 gumdrop tokens and collect 100 goo (goo creating) well are you done with it yet cause i already have a plan to do something Thank you + 1111 honey +3 gumdrops and here is your new quest collect 22000 red pollen (red investigation) well come on i need the red pollen here is your reward, +5 straw berrys +1222 honey ok i think yo got the hang well do this quest and you might get something ok collect 11111 pollen of each collor 111111 goo (Mystery Quest) come on don't you want it? well i will like you to take this Basic Glasses + 2321 honey + 2 moon charms Basic Glasses + 1% damage reduction + 1% pollen + 10 block view (increases sight) ability: basics wrath collects +10% pollan every 10 minute for 10 seconds well i think i can make better glasses well can you gather more stuff like my great uncle say "if you want stuff you gotta work it self out) well lets skip it up a notch: discover 15 bee types (discovering Madness) well have you discovered 15 bees yet? ok fascinnating now collect 5M white pollen collect 10 strawberry tokens and take this +1 magic bean + 0.1M pollen are yo DONE YET?! ok nice now let me think.... collect 5 of each treat tokens and 1 glitter (treat huntin) are you done collecting yet? ok nice here you go.... 3 royal jelly now collect me 1 M pollen from spider field (spider bussness) well how is it going?! ok thanks now i think i found out something just give me a bit more items also here you go +1 basic egg +1 silver egg now collect 1 billion honey... i was just kidding collect 100000 pollen from each field but mountain top collect 20 of each treats but moon charm collect 5 mooncharms (???) are you done hurry or i will forget what i was thinking ok now add a bit of this cook this melt this and um do this and this 5 minutes later ok i am done here you go +key to rare shop recived upgraded glasses +3% dmg reduction +15 block view +2% pollen +1 movement speed ability:real hero + 5 bee attackpower and + 10 luck for 1 minute every 10 rage ability tokens collected RARE SHOP at the end of the middel shop's maze sells: looker glasses: 3M honey 50 pineapples 5 stingers +5% dmg reduction +50% CRITICAL POWER +5% critical chance ability: strike + 5 critical chance for 1 min every 100 focus tokens Brave Glasses 3 M honey 25stingers +7% dmg reduction +3 bee attack power +17 block view Stubbon Glasses 2.5M honey 3 oil +5% token ability livespam +4% dmg reduction +20 block view Ok here is your next quest collect 10 M pollen deafeat 3 werewolf (UNBSUQ1{Ultimate nerd bear's secret ultimate quests 1}) ... comeback later ok? rewards: 1M pollen 25 pineapples there you go and can you get me 33 M pollen 3M red pollen from pineapples (unbsuq2} ok um... can you hurry up a bit with the quests? ok thank you here you go 3.3M pollen 10 royal jelly (5% chance for 5 tickets) and now are you ready for a hard quest well ready or not here you go (collect 222M pollen collect 100 of each treat tokens 2500 ability tokens 3M goo{UNBSUQ3}) well good luck... wow i am impressssssseddddddd here you go +111M Honey +33 tickets 1 star jelly gold egg + new quest UNBSUQ4 collect 1 B pollen well your going to have a bad time if you do not finish the quest ok here you go: diamond egg epic glasses key ontop of top shop sells demo glasses 333 honey 100 pineapples +13% dmg reduction +50% bomb pollen +33 block view +10 luck ability: bombX2 every 10th bomb token will get X2 pollen Commander glasses 444honey 10 enzymes +5% critical chance +55 block view +25 critical power +5 luck ability: HUGE commander +1 bee atk and +50% critical chance every 30 minutes lasts for 3 minutes Honey Glasses 345M honey 50 royal jelly +300% honey from tokens 10 block view +7 luck honeystorm; summons a honeystorm every 1hour ok here is a brand new quest for you hope you enjoy collect 21B pollen reward 1 star egg diamond top key and you hear an opening sound Category:Blog posts